


A lot of things can change in a year

by Mavali_205



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst?, Cheating, Gen, Glee - Freeform, High School, Inspired by Glee, Jealousy, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, happy endings, maybe? - Freeform, no powers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavali_205/pseuds/Mavali_205
Summary: A glee au that nobody asked for :)Kara sees her boyfriend in glee practice and he is very comfortable with one of the team members.Kara asks her best friends to help her and find out what is happening between them.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A lot of things can change in a year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first FanFiction so please be nice and I would appreciate if you guys leave suggestions or advice in how I can improve my writing and the book in general. if you guys want me to continue please say it in the comments:)
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters, they belong to CW

Chapter 1: New Directions & Cheerios 

Monday 

Kara and Lena are both walking out of their Biology class with Mrs.Danver, when they pass the auditorium doors the hear something 

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

“What is that” the blonde girl stops walking and asks her best friend 

“What is what,Kara?” The raven-haired girl tells her giving her a confused look

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

“I think glee club is using the auditorium” Kara says with a smile on her face. Kara’s boyfriend, Mike has been part of glee club since Junior year after giving the choice to do a performing arts class or join a performing arts club. 

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night

“Let me guess, you want to see mike sing?” Lena says while rolling her eyes. She is not the biggest fan of Mike and may or may not be because she has been in love with her best friend since 8th grade when she moved to National City.

It goes on and on, and on, and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion

“Come on, I never get to see them perform because of Coach Grant” Kara grands Lena’s hand and pushes the door open

“Fine” Lena mumbles 

When the duo finally enter the auditorium, New directions are performing Don’t Stop Believin'. They could see Winn, Mike , James all seniors and two juniors Nia and Brainy. But there was someone else signing lead with Mike.

Hiding somewhere in the night  
Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends

“Is that Imra?” Lena gasps when she sees probably the most annoying girl in the school. Imra is basically the know it all theater kid.

“Yes, I knew she was in glee but I didn’t know she was Mikes duet partner” Kara frowns and a crinkle between her eyebrows appears. Lena looks at her and she knows when the crinkle appears Kara is worried or she is lying about something.

“Okay not to make you feel bad, but they are basically eye fucking. Look how it’s basically undressing him with its eyes” Lena says in disgust. She looks at Kara and sees tears building up on her eyes. Lena might not be Mike’s number one fan but she doesn’t want the woman she loves to get hurt.

Kara had enough of Imra and Mike and she runs out of the auditorium and goes straight to the bathroom. Lena follows her to the bathroom and hugs her tightly.

“I should have known, ever since last- last year when he joined he had been distant but I never guessed him che- cheating on me with h- her” says between sobs. Lena pulls back and cups her cheeks and wipes out her tears 

“He doesn’t deserve you, you know? What do you want to do?” Lena says giving her a sympathetic smile. Kara looks at Lena’s green eyes and relaxes immediately. Kara starts calm down and starts to think  
“I need to know what is happening between the two of them.” The blonde thought to herself 

“We need to join and see what is happening. You, Sam, Alex, and me are joining and figure out what is going on between him and that thing.” Kara says while drying her tears with the sleeve of her Cheerios outfit.  
Lena looks at her confused and little hurt. Why do we need to join to know what’s happening between those two? 

“Kar, coach Grant won’t like us spending most of our time singing instead of practicing, besides she is going to kick us out of the Cheerios if we join.” Lena states while looking at her Cher shoes, she is trying to avoid Karas pout or how Alex (Kara’s sister) and her calls it ‘puppy eyes’

“No, she won’t because our families basically pay her salary” Kara states and puts her finger below Lenas chin so that the raven-haired woman looks at her ‘puppy eyes.’ Lena sights and nods while rolling her eyes  
“Great, come on let’s get to practice and tell Alex and Sam our plan.” Kara says with a smile and grands Lena’s hand and they walk to the lockers hand-to-hand. Lena melts when Kara holds her hand, it’s not the first time they have hold hands but every time it happens it has the same effect on her. 

When they finally enter the lockers, they see only two duffle bags on the bench. Practice usually starts at 4:30 and right now it’s 3:45pm. Kara walks to the duffle bags and sees her sisters name, Alex Danvers and her sisters girlfriend, Sam Arias. The lovebirds started dating 3 months after Sam got transferred during their junior year from Metropolis high to National City high. 

“Alex, Sam I need you help.” Kara walks straight to the bathroom stalls and hears Alex and Sam making out inside one of the stalls. Kara knocks and nothing and then Lena knocks way louder

“Hey lovebirds stop making out come out of the stall!” Lena yells and she rolls her eyes when she finally hears the stall door open

“What happened? Practice doesn’t stay for another 45 minutes” Sam tells them embarrassed because she has just been caught making out, the bright side is that it wasn’t Coach Grant. Now that would have been awkward. 

“Yeah, we were busy” Alex says hugging Sam from behind and kiss her neck. Sam blushed at her girlfriend's actions.

“I’m sure you where.” Lena says rolling her eyes for like the fifth time in less then an hour, “Anyways, Kara do you want to tell them or should I?” Lena looks at the blonde and she responds with a nod and pointing at herself. 

“Lena and I were coming out of Mom’s class and we heard that glee club was practicing in the auditorium.” Kara mumbles looking down. The rest of her friends can see tears starting to build up, when her best friend noticed she goes and take Kara’s hand on her and squeezed it to show support.

“Okay, what happened next?” Alex asks, concerned, it’s strange to see her usually bubbly sister crying and purposely avoiding eye contact.

“We went in because I never saw them perform last year on sectionals or regionals, so we saw imra and mike singing a very ‘lovable’ duet an- and the way that they where looking at each other was not very friendly.” Kara says and when she looks up and sees her sister's face and starts crying again. Alex to her sister and giver her a hug, the blonde puts her head in her sisters neck while she cries.

“They where very touchy, like boyfriend-girlfriend touchy.” Lena adds to Kara’s statement looking at the two sisters hugging. Sam elbows her and gives her the shut up look.

“What’s the plan? Revenge? Embarrass him in front of the entire school? What do you want us to do?” Alex tell her sister when she pull away from the hug and put her hands on her sisters shoulders

“No! I want to know what is happening between the two. We can all sing and dance so I was thinking we can join new directions and see what is actually going on.” Kara says looking at her friends pouting and hoping it can do the trick.

Alex and Sam look at each other and after a minute of silence Alex says “Fine, but we need to inform Coach Grant first.” The red-head looks at her sister and raises her eyebrow

“Ok! Umm I think she is in her office right now, do you want to do it now?” Kara asks her best friends with a smile.

“Sure” the other three said in unison. Kara takes Lena’s hand again and Alex takes Sams and they walk out of the lockers and go to Coach Grant's office at the end of the hallway.

When they get to the office Kara let’s go of Lena’s hand and knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” Coach Grant tells from her desk

“Hi, Coach Grant...uhm well we wanted to tell you that we are joining Glee club” Kara says looking down to her shoes avoiding Coach’s stare 

“What? You four want to join glee club? No offense to Mr.J’onzz, however there are many other clubs you guys can join” Coach Grant says gives they group and confused look

“I need to see what it’s going on between Mike and that thing.” Kara says looking up and meeting Grants eyes. Coach sighs and shakes her head “there’s always something else when it comes to this group” Cat thought to herself.

“Fine, but this means that we have to change somethings” Coach Grant says looking at her computer and stats typing

“Like what?” Lena says arching her eyebrow. Kara looks at her and she feels like she can’t breath, and thinks about that night during the summer. Kara shakes her head to try and stop thinking about that day.

“Instead of only Kara being captain, I’m putting Lena and Kara as co-captains so the work splits between the two. Don’t make me regret this” Coach says pointing at them. The two smile and Coach and the duo look at each other, after what it seems like years Kara breaks eye contact and looks right back to Coach Grant

“We won’t Coach” Kara says with the biggest smile on her face. The four leave the office and go straight to the lockers.

———————-  
Tuesday  
“I have to say, I’m really surprised you guys are trying out.” Mr.J’onzz smiles. Mr. J’onzz started the club 2 years ago trying to get the students of National City high school involved in the performing arts.

“Well it’s senior year and what is wrong with trying new things” Lena says smiling while the other three nod and smile

“Well, let’s see what you’ve got.” He says and starts playing the music. The four get into their places to start 

Say a little pray for you-glee cover 

[Sam,Alex, and Lena]  
Say a little prayer for you

[Kara (Lena, Alex, and Sam)]  
The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my make-up (Make-up)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)  
While combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now (Wear now)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)

[Kara with Sam, Alex, and Lena]  
Forever, forever  
You'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever  
We never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together  
That's how it must be  
To live without you (Sam, Alex, and Lena:Would only mean)  
Heartbreak for me

[Kara (Lena, Alex, and Sam)]  
I run for the bus dear  
While riding, I think of us dear (Us dear)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)  
At work, I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time (Break time)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)

[Kara with Sam, Alex, and Lena]  
Forever, forever  
You'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever  
We never will part  
Oh how I love you  
Together, together  
That's how it must be  
To live without you (Sam, Alex, and Lena:Would only mean)  
Heartbreak for me

“Wow, you guys were great. Okay, we have practice everyday after school and we have a lesson every week. This week you have to sing a duet, because you guys are four then Sam and Alex and going to sing and Lena and Kara.” Mr.J’onzz says. Mr. J’onn J’onzz was impressed with the four auditioning but mostly because their performance was great, they all new how to sing and it was obvious they could dance too, “We might win this year.” J’onn thought to himself 

“Thank you very much Mr.J’ozz” Kara said smiling and pulling her friends to a group hug

“Alright, see you guys tomorrow” J’onzz says with a smile and leaves the chorus room.

————————  
Wednesday 

“Tell me you didn’t!” Mike asks Kara approaching her to her locker while she was fixing her ponytail and make up.

“Did what exactly?” Kara asks knitting her eyebrows when she turns and sees a very angry Mike, if looks could kill she would be dead already.

“Did you and your little minions joined glee club? Yes or no? Mike ask. Kara looked at him in shock, why would he be mad that I joined New directions? Does he have something to hide or something?

“One, they are not my minions they are my friends and two yes we did” The blonde looks at her boyfriend and rolls her eyes, “it’s the last year of high school and we wanted to try something new, okay? And I get to spend more time with you” Kara says with smile, however instead of smiling he just sighed and turned his head avoiding eye contact.

“Okay, but we can’t sing together this week. I’m doing the duet with Imra” Mike mumbles underneath his breath. Mikes expected Kara to be angry or demand to do the duet with him, when Mike looks up, the only thing he sees is his girlfriend smile

“It’s fine, we can sing together some other time and besides I’m singing the duet with Lena” Kara smiles turn into a smirk when she said her best friend's name. Mike however was not pleased, he knew that something was up because he had seen them act around each other and it’s like they were the couple instead of Mike and Kara.

“Lena? Couldn’t you choose someone else?” Mike asked, he was kind of jealous between them but could you blame him? Best friends don’t cuddle or sit on each other's laps or hold hands. Because of their ‘friendship’ Mike started to hang out with Imra more. Every time Kara had practice or hanged out with Lena, Mike would go to Imra’s house or they would go to the movies and have a good time. 

“Lena is my best friend and besides Sam and Alex are doing a duet” Kara says with a smile and just for reassurance she gives him a quick peck. 

“Okay, see you at practice” Mike says then kisses her on the check and leaves for his fourth period.

—  
“Welcome, we have four new members. Please introduce yourselves.” Mr.J’onzz says as he enters the chorus room. 

“I’m Kara Danvers” Kara stand up and waves at the rest of the club 

“I’m Sam Arias” Sam stand up next and does the same 

“I’m Alex Danvers and yes Kara and I are sisters.” Alex says staying at her seat and just wave around the classroom 

“I’m Lena Luthor” Lena says doing the same time as Alex 

“Okay, so let’s get started. Imra and Mike it’s your turn to sing.” J’onzz tells them and claps his hands.

Mike and Imra get out of their seats and stand in front of the room  
(Everybody talks glee cover with the same choreography) 

[Mike]  
Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction

[Imra]  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

[Both]  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

[Mike]  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
[Both]  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

[Mike]  
Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
[Imra]  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'  
[Both]  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much

[Mike]  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
[Both]  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

[Both{  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back

[Mike]  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

[Both]  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back

“Wow, that was great guys a little to touchy for being in high school but that was great.” J’onzz says while sitting at his desk, “Ok, any of our new members want to perform?” 

“We will” Lena says looking at Kara, the blonde responds with a confused look.

Lena walks to the front of the chorus room while Kara stays in her seat.

(Valerie 5x12 glee cover, when Mike and Santana dance lets say it’s Kara(Mike) and Santana(Lena) but then the rest is just the same choreography between Santana(Lena) and Brittney(Kara) ))

[Lena]  
Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

[Both]  
'Cause since I've come on home  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

[Both]  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

[Kara]  
Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
[Lena]  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

[Both]  
Since I've come on home  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

[Both]  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

[Both]  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Everybody claps and congratulates them in their first performance 

“That was amazing, and it fits with our theme for sectionals which is early 2000s. Now that it’s settled tomorrow Nia and Brainy will sing first, then Sam and Alex will sing, and at the end we are going to have a mini group number to give warm welcome to the new members.” Mr.J’onzz states and moves to the singing exercises of the day.

—————————-  
Thursday  
J’onn looks up from his desk and see that everyone is in their seats. He stands up and goes to the front of the chorus.  
“Good afternoon, Brainy and Nia are you guys ready?” Mr.J’onzz points at them.

“Yes we are” they both said in unison. They both stand up and Brainy goes and grands his guitar.  
(Lucky glee cover same choreography)

[Brainy]  
Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep, blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my  
Baby I'm trying

[Nia]  
Boy I hear you  
In my dreams  
I feel you whisper  
Across the sea  
I keep you with me  
In my heart  
You make it easier  
When life gets hard

[Both]  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

Lena looks across the room and stares at Kara, and what but think about that night that everything changed between them.

[Nia with (Brainy)]  
They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes)  
[Both]  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye)  
[Both]  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you  
I promise you  
I will  
I, I, I!

[Both]  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Kara turns her head to her left and looks at Lena, but quickly turns to her right so that nobody see her staring at her ‘best friend’

[Both (Nia)]  
And so I'm sailing  
Through the sea  
(To an island where we'll meet)  
You'll hear the music  
Fill the air'  
I'll put a (flower)  
In your hair

[Nia]  
Though the breezes  
Through the trees  
Move so pretty  
You're all I see  
As the world keeps  
Spinning 'round  
You hold me  
Right here, right now

“That was very wholesome” J’onn chuckles and looks at Sam and Alex, “Now Sam and Alex are you guys ready?” He says raising his eyebrow and points at them

They both nod and stand in front of the room  
(God is a Woman by Ariana Grande)

[Alex]  
You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you, my one  
When all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feelin' that you can't fight, my one  
It lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

[Sam]  
I don't wanna waste no time, yeah  
You ain't got a one-track mind, yeah  
Have it any way you like, yeah  
And I can tell that you know I know how I want it  
Ain't nobody else can relate  
Boy, I like that you ain't afraid  
Baby, lay me down and let's pray  
I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it

[Sam & (Alex)]  
(Yeah) And I can be all the things you told me not to be  
(Yeah) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing  
(Yeah) And he see the universe when I'm the company  
It's all in me

[Both]  
You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you, my one  
When all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feelin' that you can't fight, my one  
It lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

[Alex & (Sam)]  
(Yeah)  
I tell you all the things you should know  
So baby, take my hands, save your soul  
We can make it last, take it slow, hmm  
And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yeah  
But you're different from the rest  
And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed  
See if you deserve what comes next  
I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it

(Yeah) And I can be all the things you told me not to be  
(Yeah) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing  
(Yeah) And he see the universe when I'm the company  
It's all in me

[Both]  
You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you, my one  
When all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feelin' that you can't fight, my one  
It lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

[Alex & (Sam)]  
Yeah, yeah  
(God is a woman)  
Yeah, yeah  
(God is a woman, yeah)  
My one  
(One)  
[Both & (Sam)  
When all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
You'll believe God  
(God is a woman)  
Oh, yeah  
(God is a woman, yeah)  
(One)  
It lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

“Great, you guys are amazing! Now it’s time for a group number. Winn? What song do you want?” J’onn says looking at Winn.

“Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros” Winn says with a smile 

“Perfect, let's go to the auditorium.” J’onn smiles and leads the way to the auditorium 

They exit the chorus room when Sam walks up to Lena and gives her a look.

“I saw you looking at Kara when Brainy and Nia where singing.” Sam whispered in her ear 

“No I wasn’t” Lena whisper yells

“Yes you where and don’t even try to give some excuse because I know you and I know how you feel about her.” Sam says giving her a small smile

“It doesn’t matter, that was one night and she is back with Mike” Lena turns back and see Mike and Kara holding hands and Kara smiling probably to something that Mike said.

“Are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened that night?” Sam says and pouts wishing it might do the trick, however Lena just shakes her head. Before Sam can say anything they enter the auditorium and Mr.J’onzz starts to tell everyone when is their time to sing 

“Places everybody!” He says when he finishes talking to them and points at the stage. When they are all in their places he starts playing the song.

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey!

[IMRA]  
Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey!

[MIKE]  
Well, holy moly, me, oh, my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you

[NEW DIRECTIONS ]  
Ho!

[LENA (with KARA)]  
Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I'll scream it to the nothingness  
(There ain't nothing that I need)

[NEW DIRECTIONS ]  
Ho!

[NIA with BRAINY]  
Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, my, oh, my

[SAM AND ALEX]  
There ain't nothing please me more than you

[NEW DIRECTIONS ]  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Ho, ho, ho, ho

[JAMES & LENA, (LENA), {JAMES}]  
La, la, la, la  
Take me home  
(Daddy) {Momma}  
I'm coming home

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Ho!

[MIKE]  
I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I've never loved one like you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey!

[KARA, (MIKE)]  
Moats and boats and waterfalls  
Alleyways and payphone calls  
I've been everywhere with you (Hey, that's true)

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey!

[WINN (with LENA)]  
Laugh until we think (We'll die)  
Barefoot on a (Summer night)  
Never could be sweeter than with you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey!

[ALEX]  
And in the streets we run free  
Like it's only

[ALEX with IMRA]  
You and me  
Geez, you're something to see

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Hey, hey

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is when I’m alone with you

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats and waterfalls

[NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Home is when I’m alone with you

Mr.J’onzz stands up smiling and starts to clap. “That was great guys, tomorrow I’m going to tell you guys the music and the leads after Winns and James duet. Have great rest of your day” He says saying his goodbyes and leaves the auditorium.

—————————-  
Friday 

“Now to the last duet of the week, Winn and James.” J’onn says and looks up at the boys. They stand up and go to the front of the room.

(Bills,Bills,Bills glee cover)

[JAMES & (WINN)]  
At first we started out real cool  
Taking me places I ain't ever been  
But now you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly making me pay for things  
Your money should be handling

And now you ask (Mmmm) to use my car (Car)  
Drive it all day (Mmmm) and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity (Mmmm)  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold (Mmmm) some money from me  
Until you get your check next week

You trifling (-Ling) good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another?  
A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about

[WINN AND JAMES]  
Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through

[WINN & (JAMES )]  
Now you've been (Mmmm) maxing out my card (Card)  
Gave me bad credit (Mmmm), buyin' me gifts with my own ends  
Haven't paid (Mmmm) the first bill  
But instead you're headin' to the mall  
Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating (Mmmm)  
Telling your friends that you be ballin'

And then you (Mmmm) use my cell phone (Phone)  
Callin' whoever (Mmmm) that you think's at home  
And then when the bill comes (Mmmm)  
All of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls (Mmmm) come from  
When your momma's number's here more than once

You trifling (-Ling) good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another?  
A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about

[WINN AND JAMES]  
Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through  
You triflin' good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me why haven't I found another  
You triflin' good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me why haven't I found another

Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?

[JAMES]  
(Pay my telephone, telephone bills)

[WINN AND JAMES]  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through

[JAMES AND (WINN)]  
Can you pay my bills? (Ohh noo)  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills? (Can you pay my bills)  
If you did then maybe we could chill

[WINN AND JAMES]  
I don't think you do (No, no)  
So you and me are through

“That was great! Now let’s get to sectionals!” Mr.J’onzz claps his hands and gets of his desk and stand up I front of the classroom, “We are doing two songs which are Valerie and Time of my life!” He says smiling 

“Are they group numbers or are there going to be leads?” Imra says and everyone except Mike rolls their eyes.

“Valerie is going to be lead by one person and Time of my life is two people.” He says giving her a small smile, “Now, the leads are going to be… Drum roll please” Smiles and points at James who is starts making tapping his thighs.

“For Valerie it’s going to be Lena and for Time of my life it’s going to be Nia and Brainy! Congratulations! I know you guys are going to do great!” He says smiling and pointing at Lena and then at Brainy and Nia.

“Congratulations guys!” Kara says with a smile while hugging Lena and waves at the couple. Everyone starts congratulations to them, well almost everyone...

Somebody in the room clears their throat and the rest of the club looks at them

“Excuse me, why is Lena getting a solo? It’s her first time performing, shouldn’t someone from last year get it?” Imra says confused. Kara rolls her eyes and was going to say something but Alex beats her too it

“Hold up, I think what you are trying to say is that you should have gotten Valerie?” The red-head says and starts walking up to her but her girlfriend grands her wrist. Imra looks at Mike for support and he nods his head.

“I mean Imra is right, it’s Lena first time performing at sectionals” Mike says looking at Imra and then at Lena.

“Of course you do” Sam whispers and looks away hoping he didn’t hear.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Mike tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

“She doesn’t mean anything. Lena did great on the duet and if you forgot she is co-captain of the Cheerios, therefore I think we will be okay in the performing part.” Kara says before anyone else responds, Mike just looks between Lena and Kara.

“Of course you go and protect her” Mike says walking up to Kara, but Lena goes and stands between them.

“Calm down Mike, it’s just sectionals your ‘duet partner’ has regionals and nationals to do a solo” Lena says and uses quotation marks to emphasize those words

“If we even get there with you guys here” Imra mumble and looks at her shoes, Lena just looks and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, can you say that again” L says while moving closer to Imra and giving her a look that could kill.

“Enough!” J’onn jumps in before this escalates, “This are going to be songs and the leads so you guys are going to deal with it. Now next week we are going to do performances in front of the school and try to recruit more people for sectionals.” He says while looking at the students and walks out before anyone can protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the songs:  
> Don’t stop Believin’ - https://youtu.be/3Dc1d46O3O8  
> I say a little prayer -https://youtu.be/PmecYr2lDvo  
> Everybody talks back-  
> https://youtu.be/-j-aLs-DINc  
> Valerie- https://youtu.be/oRGNh5D2Lfc  
> Lucky- https://youtu.be/WuwNaPEY8dA  
> God is a woman- https://youtu.be/RQTgJRwMdKQ  
> Home- https://youtu.be/DAVzoqByjFs  
> Bills,Bills,Bills- https://youtu.be/oW71VP-ZmAg
> 
> DISCLAIMER-I don’t own any of the song  
> (I don’t know if I even have to say that but just in case :)) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day :)


End file.
